


Fantasy 10: Anything

by fyrbyrd



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Blair never should have said anything, even in a fantasy.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 14





	Fantasy 10: Anything

“Oh Man I’m in heaven,” said Blair as he surveyed Jim’s loft. He still couldn’t believe that he had talked Jim into letting him stay at his place. Even if it were for only a week. Even if he promised.

He’d already been lucky that Jim had been there when the warehouse blew up, so fate must have stepped in for him, perhaps things would go his way for once. And if not he could always daydream about what he really wanted. And right now what he really wanted was to be able to stay right here. Under Jim’s roof. He’d do almost anything to be able to do that.

Blair went into the small room that Jim had said he could use and lay down on the small bed there, surrounded by his bags and boxes. Glad that he had left Larry in the laundry, he slipped his hands into his jeans, pushing down his boxers to give himself better access. It had been an eventful evening, but he was in Jim’s place now, no more giant rats, but he could still satisfy himself with one of his favourite pastimes. Remembering his thoughts of earlier about doing almost anything.

Almost anything.....

Blair’s mind moved to the end of the week.

“Look Jim, I know what I said, but I really haven’t had a chance to find another place. I know – I know I promised, but I’d do almost anything to stay here, if you’d let me.”

Jim had been turning away not wanting to listen to Blair’s excuses, then he turned back with a thought in his mind. “Anything huh?”

“Ah—" Blair hesitated a second. “Well, yeah, almost anything.”

Jim smiled with the thought going through his mind, “Anything.”

“Okay Chief. There is something you might be able to do for me. But I don’t know if you’d like it.”

“Never said I wouldn’t try anything once.”

Jim’s grin got bigger. “Anything again.”

For a moment Blair felt a little apprehensive.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What could it hurt? He knew Jim was anal, he’d seen that since he had met the guy. And this would let him stay at Jim’s and perhaps reap some fringe benefits along the way. Of course he hoped Jim didn’t have too high a standard, there might be some side effects of what he was getting into that he might not like, like Jim had said.

What the hell? It might be fun….

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone had rung once. That meant Jim was on his way home, and he had to be ready like he had promised he would.

Looking around the place, it was up to Jim’s standards so moved into the position that Jim wanted him in and waited.

Jim was not far away, and he opened the door to find Blair kneeling on the floor with his head down.

“Nice start, but there’s still a little something not right with this picture,” said Jim.

Blair raised his eyes and looked up at Jim, “Ah ah, not right again. We agreed that you would be my slave when I wanted you to be, didn’t we?”

“Ah, yes Jim.”

“No, no, no, not right again. It’s Master, not Jim, Master. And I expected you to be naked slave, not in your everyday clothes.”

“But J…Master, you never said anything about being naked.”

“Didn’t I? You’ve got a nice little body there Chief, I’d like to see my slave’s body. So you’d better get out of those clothes to start with or I will have to resort to punishment and that we did speak about.”

“Yes Master, may I go to my room to do this?”

“I suppose.” He saw Blair attempting to get to his feet. “Nah ah, you do not walk in my presence, crawl to your room and get those clothes off, and be quick about it. I have things for you to do.”

"Yes Master, sorry Master.” Blair said as he crawled into his small room. Shit, he hadn’t expected Jim to take it this far! He stripped out of his clothes glad that at least Jim’s place was a lot warmer than his old place, being naked in it would not kill him, at least he hoped not. He tossed his clothes on the bed and hurried back to the curtained door, then quickly got back on his hands and knees.

Jim had moved to one of the couches and Blair crawled over to it and kneeled before his Master with his eyes down.

“Very good Slave. When will dinner be ready?”

“Soon Master, I really should go and check on it, its lasagna and it’s in the oven. I just have to heat the rolls and get out the wine.”

“Very well, I see the table is set for two, did you think you were eating with me?”

“Yes Master,” Blair almost raised his eyes, “You don’t want me too?”

“You are getting the hang of this; a slave does not sit with their Master. But seeing you like this I think I can sit with you looking like you do. You have a nice body Blair, too bad you normally have to keep it covered up. I like it much better this way.”

Blair found himself blushing.

“Hmm, very pretty, go, get our dinner,” ordered Jim with another smile.

Blair crawled away to the kitchen, only then did he get to his feet. He checked the food and felt extremely odd doing all of it completely naked. But what was worse, he was also just a little hard and there was no way to hide it. Then he spotted the flowery apron.

“Don’t even think about it,” he heard from Jim, “I definitely want to see that pretty cock of yours.”

Blair shivered. Had he really planned on it going this far? And had he ever thought that Jim would be into this type of thing?

Blair quickly served up the dinner and informed his Master that it was ready. He held the seat out for him and helped him place his napkin, then stood obediently behind him.

“Wine please, then you can sit, but I want you to keep your eyes down.”

“Yes Master.”

Jim smiled; he liked the sound of that very much. Blair poured the wine, then moved to his own seat and ate with his eyes down. He was sitting opposite from Jim and was a little surprised when he felt a sock covered foot push against his knees insisting that they spread so the foot itself could get access to the naked groin.

Blair found it hard to eat with the foot playing with his genitals under the table. But, oh it felt so good. He managed however, to finish his meal, then he cleared Jim’s plate and went to get dessert out of the fridge.

“Excellent, sit and just the way you left too would be nice,” ordered Jim.

Blair obeyed and the foot returned, Jim already knew that he had made Blair hard; there was no way to hide that, even though Blair had tried in vain to do so.

Once the meal was finished, Blair again rose to clear the table. 

Jim smiled again at his ‘handy’ work. “Very nice. In the bathroom in the top draw you will find a cock ring, I want you to put it on. I like what I see and I want to see it stay that way.”

Blair paled. “Yes Master,” he said and went to do as he was told.

“Then you can do the dishes, and come bow before me when you are finished.” He heard as he got into the bathroom and found the cock ring and carefully placed it onto his cock.

Blair then moved to clean the dishes, which wasn’t as easy with an erection bumping into things in unexpected ways. ‘You did say anything, didn’t you Blair?’ he chided himself.

Finally his tasks were completed and once out of the kitchen he got back on his hands and knees and crawled to his Master.

“You make an excellent slave, Blair. I hadn’t planned on going this far, but, I‘d like to have sex with you. Would you like that Blair, would you like to be my little sex slave too?”

Blair gulped, “Well, ah…. It wouldn’t be all the time, would it?”

“Of course not Blair, just like I signaled to you tonight, it’ll just be sometimes.”

“Then, I wouldn’t mind being your sex slave, Master.”

Jim smiled, “Good, that pleases me. So remove my shoes and socks and suck my toes.”

Blair blinked, but did as he was told, removing the articles and putting them aside. Jim’s feet had large toes so it would be easy to do as he asked. He took in one toe at a time and licked them before sucking them in to his mouth to play with.

Jim moaned a little at the attention his toes were getting, perhaps he had dialed up his sense of touch to enjoy what was being done to him. It would be safe to do so with Blair there with him.

Blair must have noticed, “Don’t go too high, Master.”

Jim smiled even though he had closed his eyes to enjoy it better. “My slave knows what to do if I do. Anyway, enough, I want you to undo my pants, without your hands.”

“Yes Master,” answered Blair smiling, he was now starting to get into it. He moved between Jim’s legs and leaned down, putting his own arms behind him so he would not be tempted to use his hands.

Luckily Jim had already undone his belt and the top button of his slacks. Blair could see that he had a bulge to contend with, but he got his teeth onto the zipper and began to pull it down. It was a slow process. But in the end he got it down all the way.

“Make me hard, slave. Bring me up and then take me in your mouth and suck me till I cum. You can do that, can’t you Slave?”

“Yes Master.”

And Blair rubbed his cheek against the boxer covered cock, feeling it getting harder, then he pushed the boxers down and out of the way. Jim’s cock sprang free of its confines, and Blair looked at it almost crossed eyed. So Jim was a big boy. 

“Something wrong, Slave?”

“Oh no Master, nothing wrong here, nothing at all.” He rose higher on his knees and leaned down; he grasped Jim with one hand and licked the head of his cock at the same time, earning a gasp of pleasure.

He continued to lick around the head, paying special attention to the small slit, before making his way down the underside of the large organ, swirling his tongue back and form, until he reached the base, then worked his way back up again. Jim was squirming beneath him, trying very hard to stop himself from bucking up, and Blair had yet to take it in yet. But when he reached the head once more he took the whole of it inside and tongued it all around. Jim moaned loudly and this time he did buck, pushing himself further into Blair’s willing mouth. Gently Blair pushed on Jim’s hips to hold him down as he moved his mouth further over the cock, taking more of it in until it hit the back of his throat, then he began to suck, and raise his head up and down, bobbing over Jim’s groin. 

Openly moaning and groaning, Jim grabbed at the couch beneath his flatten out hands as he jerked his hips up, wanting more. But Blair held him tightly down, and he took him as far as he could, for now at least, he’d need a little more practice to be able to take it all. While sucking he moved one hand down to play with Jim’s balls, to roll them between his fingers. But in doing so, he triggered Jim’s orgasm finding himself working hard to drink down all of Jim’s essence. Finally he lifted his head from the softening cock and moved back into his kneeling position as he listened to Jim panting above. Only once did he dare to look up to see the sweated sheened face and he knew he had done well.

When Jim had come down from his high he leaned forward and rubbed Blair’s shaggy head, “That was excellent again, Slave. I never knew you were so skillful. Follow me.” Jim got to his feet. Holding his pants together he headed for the stairs leading to his bedroom. Once there he let his pants fall and kicked them off.

“Fold them and put them on the chair…. Tell me Blair, are you a virgin?”

Doing as he was told, on his hands and knees again, he hesitated, “Ah… no, actually.”

“I do mean anally,” added Jim.

“So did I, Master.”

Jim said nothing as he sat down on the bed. “Come, remove my shirt.”

“Yes, Master.” Blair moved between Jim’s parted legs and began undoing the shirt, then he slid it off and it too joined the pants on the chair. The shirt had revealed Jim’s smooth hairless chest, and tempted though he was, Blair made sure he did not touch it.

Jim leaned his hands backwards on the bed, “Boxers.”

Blair obeyed, and Jim raised his hips so that Blair could remove them. They joined Jim’s other clothes, as Jim slid onto his bed and moved to sit up with the pillows behind him. “Top draw. Lube. I want you to prepare yourself for me. I want you to sit on the end of the bed with your legs wide apart and let me watch you do it.”

“Yes Master,” said Blair as he retrieved the lube and moved to where he had been ordered. Putting some of the slick substance onto his fingers, he leaned back on one hand and exposed himself to his Master.

“You can look at me if you wish.”

Blair did wish, and as he eased one of his fingers into his opening, he saw that Jim was clutching at his own cock which was beginning to come back to life again. He was lying with his upper body propped up by all the pillows as he watched his slave open himself.

Blair pushed a second finger in a little deeper, scissoring them as he worked to prepare himself for his Master, who was making him hotter and hotter as he watched the cock rise to his Master’s gentle fisting. Knowing that soon it was to be inside him, filling him. He moaned and bit his lip.

“It’s all right, slave. I want to hear your pleasure, as it pleases me to watch you. You’re so hot, Slave. So hot and I want you bad. I want you to ride me, slave. I want you to mount me and let me watch that hair of yours fly as you ride me hard. I want you to touch yourself on the nipples as you ride me, and maybe I’ll free that pretty cock of yours and let you have the release you want so bad.”

Jim’s words had Blair delirious as he pushed a third finger in, his hips rising and falling, his cock was aching, so hard, harder than he ever believed it could be and Jim knew it.

“Come,” was all Jim said and Blair moved over to crawl over Jim’s legs. Jim’s cock was lying back on his stomach, and Blair squeezed some more lube into his hand and gently took it into his hand to rub the sticky substance all over the large organ. Jim hissed, but otherwise did not move.

Blair moved further over Jim’s stomach, raised himself high on his knees, guided it to his opening, then slowly began to sit down on it. There was a slight resistance, but once that was passed, he pushed himself onto it. And it filled him like nothing had ever before.

Jim cried out, “God you’re tight,” and his hands grasped at Blair’s hips just as Blair had seated himself all the way.

His head was thrown back in grimace from the slight pain, then he raised himself up all the way until only the head was still inside him, before he slammed himself down with a cry, forcing a groan from Jim as well. Then slowly he began to rise and fall, pumping himself up and down, with Jim helping to push him with his hands on his hips. Once Jim had a good hold of him, Blair raised a hand to his nipples and played with them as Jim had ordered him to. Squeezing, pinching, rubbing, rolling them, palming them, licking his lips on the sweat rolling down his face. His hair was flying now, as Jim had wanted, moving faster as he slammed down and hit his prostate with a sharp cry that pushed him up to slam down again on that spot, that wonderful, wonderful exploding spot of absolute pleasure. His eyes closed, he felt a hand on his cock and the ring was released. He screamed at the sudden release as he spurted his own essence all over Jim’s sweat slicked chest, the man raising his own hips to meet each slam, until he too cried out his release deep inside Blair’s body…..

The cries echoed around the room. Blair’s eyes snapped open. Shit! He’d have to remember that in future. This little room of Jim’s echoed, he didn’t have the space of the warehouse. He lifted his sticky hand. God, that was the best yet, he couldn’t place ever coming so hard before.

Shit! Jim’s place. He might smell it. Might! He would smell it. Better get cleaned up and aired out before Jim got home. He had to be more careful with his fantasies from now on.

End but to be Continued…… Courtship Rituals anyone?


End file.
